primalmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Ambitions: Short-Term Goals
Stabilize Shipping Lanes: ally or annex Mintarn – and destroy Hoondarrh * In progress The island of Mintarn is due west of North Point Keep, and serves as a strategic point of potential control of the Sword Sea. The Moonshae Isles are just a bit further east, while Skadaurak – the island lair of the ancient red dragon Hoondarrh – is just a little north. Stonehearth had been in negotiations with Her Tyrancy Bloeth Embuirhan, whose authority was the loose equivalency of a count. The Marquisate had been there to annex or disband the White Sails company, a Neverember investment that had become the island’s chief supplier of mercenary ships and soldiers. The piracy out of the area had become too much and that was about to end one way or another. In fairness, the piracy was sparked by the increased tribute demands of the dragon Hoondarrh… The Tyrant Embuirhan was about to put the ultimatum to the rest of Mintarn for a vote: peacefully surrender to Stoneheath or declare war. The pair of Stonehearth frigates were still on the horizon when a great blaze erupted from the sky: Hoondarrh had attacked the vessels. At this point, the threat of war might be moot. It was apparent the ships caught the full brunt of the dragon’s aerial attack, but then something amazing happened: both frigates returned fire. Like burning blossoms arcing into the sky, the shots flew far faster than a dragon could evade. Several shots impacted the body of the ancient Red, and a dozen more tore through its massive wings. Moments later, the thunder caught up to the lightning as the cannon fire rolled over the shores. As they listened and watched the storm, Hoondarrh crashed into the sea. Then something even more amazing happened: the frigates turned, sails on fire like ships that sailed the oceans of hell – and gave chase to the wounded dragon. The columns of smoke died off as the ships sailed over the horizon, but three things were now apparent: first, the cannons of two frigates had just blown an ancient red dragon out of the sky. Second, the Stonehearth ships were driven as much by magic as wind. Finally, the collective realization that peaceful surrender to Stonehearth was an incredibly wise choice. This is barely a day ago. At this point, nobody knows the status of Hoondarrh or his massive horde. He could’ve been chased down and destroyed. He could’ve drowned in the sea. Perhaps he made it back to Skadaurak Island to tend to his wounds. Some have proposed sailing over to check the status of his horde (mostly their contributions, they reckon), but the only thing worse than finding a wounded red dragon would be finding the frigates that blew that dragon out of the sky… Orlumbor: ally or annex the maritime islands * In Progress The scrappy ship builders of the Orlumbor archipelago are being left in the dust by the heavy engineering, heavy enchantment construction now native to North Point. The maritime culture, however, would adapt well to licensed engineering and primal magic enchanting techniques. With turbulence on the island directly related to their now-steep economic decline, there is significant pressure to join Stonehearth. Trollclaw Hills:' ''Clear the hills and create a navigable port for upriver trading * '''Scouting Trollclaw Ford is the one spot for a hundred miles (further inland to the Boareskyr Bridge) that the river can be crossed by wagons, and only because of river islands and the bridges that connect them. The ford itself is just upstream from a major series of rapids and waterfalls as the river drops to sea level. During the wet season, the wide river banks are partially flooded, but it’s still a passable trail assuming there is no deluge (in which case the area is deadly). The ford has been held over periods, but not by a stable power for any length of time in recorded history. Without a regular logistics supply line to support the outpost, every previous attempt has failed and fallen to eventual troll incursion. The Stonehearth plan is to clear the old ruins which have become a haven more for monsters and bandits than the travelers that regularly attempt passage through the area. Simultaneously, they’ll build a fortified keep and begin operations to clear the hills and identify local resources for development. Boareskyr Bridge:' ''Cleanse the Remains of Old Bhaal * '''Diplomatic connections 115 miles upstream of the Trollclaw Ford, by the Boareskyr Bridge, the remains of Bhaal fell into the Winding Water River and made the waters toxic for some length. That magical effect has gradually subsided and the water is non-toxic and non-cursed by the ford, but its still a hazard at the site. Stonehearth is looking to work with Elturgard, who has assumed jurisdiction of the bridge, dredge the area, recover the remains of the original Bhaal – and destroy it. After the area is cleared of deity debris, they will convene a cross-church gathering to sanctify the bridge and the waters beneath. This is considered very dangerous territory, especially after the rebirth of Bhaal in 1482 DR. Nobody knows what Bhaal’s take on the matter is, and testing the god of murder doesn’t seem like an exceptional idea. Whatever tricks Stonehearth has up his sleeve, he’s undeterred – perhaps even motivated by the offensive thought of Bhaal coming back in his family’s “home city” of Baldur’s Gate. The regional authority of Elturgard is the High Observer Thavus Kreeg, commander of Fort Tamal, and he is a strong proponent of the Stonehearth plan – though they expect resistance from the “pilgrims” of Bhaal and Cyric (who rebuilt statues that followers of Mystra had smashed and thrown in the water). Clergies of Tyr, Torm, Helm, Lathander and Amaunator have all been recruited and are now part of the Stonehearth coalition. Warlock’s Crypt:'' Destroy the lich Larloch and the entirety of the Crypt * ''In progress The history of Warlock’s Crypt is ancient, going all the way back to the zenith of Netherese culture and magical power – and the crypt’s location directly connects to where it was floating during Karsus’ Folly and the fall of the legendary floating cities. Stonehearth and his inner circle are fully versed in the deep historical connection of Larloch and the fallen city of Orbedal – at one time a city devoted to peace. Now, that one-time dedication to peace has been perverted and serves as an outpost of undead and unmitigated evil. Larloch is a criminally insane lich – and possibly the most powerful magical being in Toril. While he’s stretches of isolation, his recent outburst has renewed the call to bring an end to the threat. The plan is to destroy the fallen city – and everything within it. There are countless Netherese treasures and information regarding their specialized use of magic, but those artifacts have been written off as tainted and the entire area as cursed. The plan is to isolate the area within a massive anti-magic field, neutralizing their defenses, and bombard the area until it completely obliterated. For that plan, Stonehearth is quietly gathering allies to be a part of the purification task force. Recruiting the foot soldiers is easy, he’s focused on the high-level leadership, including senior clergy of Mystra and those affected by his recent rampage. Troll Hills/Trollbark Forest: Clear the hills and the nearby Forest * In progress Stonehearth Arms already maintains three towers on the north side of the Winding Water River, mostly as a lightning rod to keep the endless supply of trolls from crossing the river. They also serve as forward surveillance and reconnaissance stations against Warlock’s Crypt, on the north face of the Troll Hills. There has been little point in making a concerted campaign against the trolls when the greater shadow comes from Larloch himself. There are several competing troll kingdoms in the area, and those kingdom’s number one priority is eradicating each other. Assuming none of them turned to campaign against the south, Stonehearth is content to leave this for last (or at least after the Larloch situation). If one of those troll kingdoms focuses their attacks on the towers, that’s the signal to take the fight into the hills (particularly risky) or into the forest (where it’s just standard risk against regenerating chaotic evil trolls). Notably, the north towers also serve as a combat laboratory – and new inventions, weapons and spells, armors and defenses are regularly taken up to be combat tested and battle proven (or sent back to the drawing boards). Dragonspear Castle:'' Demolish the structure and stabilize the area * ''Diplomatic connections The Dragonspear Castle, while a deeper reach inland, is still along the inland trade route and a substantial risk to merchant travel through the area. It’s also a significant enough threat that no major polity has claimed the area to render it safe for civilized peoples. Daggerford, to the north, is the closest polity and has had to deal with it the most. Stonehearth has reached out to Lady Morwen Daggerford, as well as local figures such as Sir Darfin Floshin. The Marquisate has also reached out to Dwarven scholars who could divine anything more about the ruins of Kanaglym, upon which the castle was built, both for insight on possible curses or contamination, but also to have their blessing in purifying and consecrating the area. Baldur’s Gate: Stabilize the House’s origin city * In Progress Baldur’s Gate has allowed itself to become a home to the spawn of the God of Murder. There is a working thieves’ guild and an oligarchic noble class gaslighting the populace with the Parliament of Peers. Stonehearth is looking to stabilize the city within its own rules… or it is going to annex the Gate. Note: Baldur's Gate law enforcement A well-kept city will have at least 1 guard-type per 150 people, with loose cities running at half that. At 140k pop, that should work out to ~933 guards for average respectability. The Flaming Fists have about 1600, so should have the city reasonably well in hand. The issue is that Baldur’s Gate reaches a 20-25 mile radius (averaging 22) around the city, at least to the north of the river. That’s roughly 842 square miles they need to patrol and keep the peace. That doesn’t count keeping a southern guard at the bridge or policing any of the unofficial territory south of the river. The simple fact is the Fist is stretched thin and often subcontracts, giving the mark of authority to other mercenary companies to keep the peace. The problem: there is exceptionally organized (and chaotic) crime… and the Fist’s hands are tied. Note: Baldur's Gate farming needs… At 120k population, their level of farming needs are ~666 square miles (with the European late medieval farming efficiency averaging about 1 sq mi supporting about 180 people, including roads and settlements, etc). At 140k, that expands to ~777 square miles of farmland… which seems like a lot until one realizes that a 50 mile radius covers ~7854 square miles (more than 10x what they need). Cut in half to reflect everything on the fertile north side of the river, and that works out to be 23 miles of farmland to support the megametropolis of Baldur’s Gate. The ~22 mile jurisdiction works out to 842 square miles of support farmland. With these borders alone, they could support 152k people, and it goes up rapidly from there. There is the bridge and the south side, and there is a substantial support population there as well, though it’s not officially “claimed” (which keeps tensions with Amn lower). South Pen Polities: future expansion * Scouting Chartering two more counties, or possibly a duchy, in the southward facing peninsula on the other side of the Winding Water river to the east. Ascension to Royalty: rising from a marquisate to a kingdom * In Progress Project: a planned transition, but only after Larloch has been eliminated. Category:DM/GM Notes